


Carol of the Bells

by Artemis_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, Christmas, Dean is a grinch, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Scarves, caroling, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Wings/pseuds/Artemis_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years, one or more would be too sick, too heartbroken, or too physically broken to go for long. They would bitch and moan the entire way, until the first house. Until they remembered that feeling of why they did it. Until they arrived at the door of a widower who was experiencing his first Christmas alone and loved the company. Or the children that would run to the door and try to sing along with them as best they could. Or until they saw the sparkle in someone’s eye that was fighting a battle they’d never know anything about. Then they would stop complaining. Hours later when they dragged themselves out of the cold with their toes and faces numb and their heads heavy, they would be filled with a feeling of warmth that couldn’t be beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all! Here's some fluffy destiel for your reading pleasure during this cold and merry season! <3 Let me know what you think!

“I have a cold, Anna.” Castiel said, still pulling on his boots and giving a sniffle just for good measure.

“But we always go! It’s tradition. Won’t you be at all sad if you miss it?” Anna countered.

“No. I’ll be asleep, and warm.” Castiel frowned, as he finished lacing his boots and moved to get his jacket.

“Look, if you don’t feel well then you can leave after 12 days of Christmas, you’re the only one who always remembers all the words! Besides, you keep Meg on key. We need you!”

“You don’t need me. Skip 12 Days of Christmas.” Castiel said petulantly.

“Yes, we do.” Anna said, smiling slightly and changing her tone to gentle.

“Fine. But I’m probably going to have to leave early. What does the route look like this year?”

“Well, I was thinking we’d try a different one. Maybe head downtown to that new coffee shop? We could ask if we could sing a little there and then get some coffees for our way. Then we can go around for a few blocks.”

“Alright.” Castiel said, resigned. Anna always got what she wanted. He could never say no to his little sister.

They left Castiel’s apartment and drove to the rendezvous point, where they met up with Samandriel, Gabriel, Meg, Balthazar, Cain, Lucifer, Jess, and Hannah. 

Gabriel was Castiel’s older brother, as was Lucifer. Samandriel was the youngest in the family. Anna had to drag them out too, Castiel supposed. But Cain, Hannah, and Balthazar didn’t seem to mind following their cousins into the snowy city to do some caroling. Jess was Hannah’s best friend, and just as much a cousin to Castiel as Hannah herself. Meg was Anna’s girlfriend and Castiel’s best friend. At least they could commiserate. Meg and Anna had been dating now 6 years, and Meg had made the mistake that very first Christmas eve of telling Anna that she could sing. But the tradition had started when they were just kids. 

Their parents had insisted that they joined the church choir, which none of them had been particularly pleased about. Still, they learned the hymns and sang them proudly. Then, on the week of Christmas, they were taken out to sing from door to door of elderly people who couldn’t make it out to join in the Christmas festivities. And yes, that felt wonderful to see the look of joy was over their faces. They would smile brightly as the five children would sing the best that they could. It really was what Christmas was all about.

They continued the tradition of caroling every year. Even when Lucifer went to college in Hawaii, or when Gabriel crashed the car a few months earlier and still had to wear a knee brace. Even when Anna had her heart broken by a boy in November and hardly left her room all month. Even when Castiel was beaten within an inch of his life a few weeks before Christmas and subsequently was thrown out of the closet. Even when they learned of Samandriel’s cancer and he was going through treatment. Even after their parents were killed in a plane crash. Caroling was a constant. 

Some years, it felt like they’d outgrown it. Some years, one or more would be too sick, too heartbroken, or too physically broken to go for long. They would bitch and moan the entire way, until the first house. Until they remembered that feeling of why they did it. Until they arrived at the door of a widower who was experiencing his first Christmas alone and loved the company. Or the children that would run to the door and try to sing along with them as best they could. Or until they saw the sparkle in someone’s eye that was fighting a battle they’d never know anything about. Then they would stop complaining. Hours later when they dragged themselves out of the cold with their toes and faces numb and their heads heavy, they would be filled with a feeling of warmth that couldn’t be beat. 

They walked and chattered down the sidewalk to the new coffee shop and entered with a small “ding” from the bell above the door. A tall man with light hair and green eyes stood behind the counter looking annoyed. Anna approached him.

“Hello, My name is Anna Novak and we’re doing some caroling. We noticed that you have a little raised area over there and were wondering if we could sing for you and your guests for fifteen minutes or so tonight.” Anna smiled sweetly.

“No.” The man said, and Castiel got angry with the blunt way he just spoke to his sister.

“Dean!” Another man, taller still with long brown hair and giving the other man (Dean, apparently) a dirty look, called as he entered behind the counter. 

“Sam, I’m not making free coffee for this whole group. Besides, I don’t think I know any Christmas carols. Lets just keep the soft rock station on. They sometimes play something holiday-related.” Dean said.

Castiel decided to jump in, watching Anna’s face fall. “We don’t require free anything. Just some space to sing. We are also patrons and will pay for our coffee.”

“Yeah, Dean. Don’t be such a grinch.” Sam said, smiling. 

“Fine. 15 minutes and then you’re out of my hair.” Dean said. 

Castiel nodded. “Thank you.”

The moved some of the tables just gently out of the way with Sam’s help, as introductions and exchanges of “Happy Holidays” and “Merry Christmas” were made. 

Castiel took his spot next to Balthazar and Anna stood in front of him. They began. 

_God rest you merry, gentlemen_  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember Christ our Savior  
Was born on Christmas Day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray 

_(Oh tidings of comfort and joy)  
(Comfort and joy, o tidings of comfort and joy)_

_In Bethlehem in Jewry_  
This blessed Babe was born  
And laid within a manger  
Upon this blessed morn  
The which His Mother Mary  
Did nothing take in scorn 

_(O tidings of comfort and joy)  
(Comfort and joy o tidings of comfort and joy)_

_From God our Heavenly Father_  
A blessed Angel came  
And unto certain shepherds  
Brought tidings of the same  
How that in Bethlehem was born  
The Son of God by name 

_(O tidings of comfort and joy)  
(Comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy)_

They continued to sing for the coffee shop. Castiel carried the group through _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. And Anna sang _Silent Night_ beautifully. Afterwards they earned a round of applause from all the patrons, Sam, and even Dean. 

Dean must’ve been getting off his shift, and Castiel broke away from the group to get some air. He always felt a bit claustrophobic with so many of his family members in a small space. The cold air hit him and he pulled his knit hat over his ears and nuzzled down into his scarf. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath and released it in a puff out in the frozen air. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn’t alone. 

“That was pretty good.” Dean said, walking over and startling Castiel slightly.

“Thank you. We do it every year. I don’t think we’re half bad.” Castiel shrugged.

“Naw, man. You were great. And the customers loved it. Sorry for being such a pain before. It’s been a long and stressful week. You know, with Christmas coming and all.”

“Ah, sure. But there’s no need to apologize. Sam was gracious enough for the both of you.” Castiel teased with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t be taking the moose’s side!” Dean smiled, “No, you’re right. Sam is so much better at that kind of thing than I am.”

“Well thank you for having us. You must need to get home to your family or…” Castiel said, waiting for Dean to fill in the blank.

“Sam is my only family, but, uh, would you maybe want to get some coffee with me?”

Castiel blushed. “I can’t right now, we’re going around to a few neighborhoods caroling tonight. But I’m available afterwards, if you’d like to join us.”

“Join you? Caroling? I don’t even know any carols.”  
“It’s okay. There’s enough of us that you can just mumble a little to the tune.” Castiel said, he realized it was a stretch, but he wanted to spend more time with Dean.

“Okay, Cas. For you. But I’m gonna need more than coffee after that. I know a little place that’s open until 3 am down the street. Let’s go there after.”

“It’s a date.” Castiel said, offering his hand to Dean who took it and walked back inside to join the group. A light dusting of snow falling gently outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO PROUD THAT I WROTE SOMETHING NOT FILLED WITH ANGST!!! It's not long, but, you know. <3


End file.
